Episode 6.21: The Closed Door
by The Powers That Be
Summary: With the Scoobies locked up in a cellar, Dawn begins to put them through physical and emotional torture in order to prove their worthlessness to Buffy...


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.21: The Closed Door  
By Noggins, SWS and J.A.I.T.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From The Point Of No Return:  
Lydia and Giles talking.  
  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer... It's Dawn...  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love"  
The Watchers explaining how they got Dawn to England where they could extract the part of her that was the Key and putting in the Slayer soul in order to create the perfect Slayer.  
  
From "My Sister's Keeper"  
  
GILES  
Her body and mind is unable  
to cope with it. It will slowly  
take her over, driving out any  
humanity inside her... I'm afraid  
she's quite capable of anything.  
  
CUT TO:  
Dawn stabbing Buffy in the stomach.  
  
CUT TO:  
From "Something in the Way"  
Dawn plunges a knife through Lydia's heart. The Watcher falls onto the bed and covers the sheets in blood before she finally dies.  
  
CUT TO:  
Willow uses black magic to hurl Dawn away. Her entire body begins to glow a reddish colour.  
  
From "Gifts and Loans"  
Members of the Registry of Practitioners burst into the Magic Box and take Willow away.  
  
From "The Ghost Behind My Eyes"   
The Scoobies caught by the Registry and tied up.  
Dawn tricking Pike into joining her.  
Dawn massacring all of the Wiccans.  
Pike is thrown in with the Scoobies.  
  
TEASER  
  
EXT. - COTTAGE - DAY.  
Establishing shot.  
  
BUFFY  
(V.O.)  
This isn't happening.  
  
INT. - COTTAGE CELLAR - DAY.  
Camera pulls back from a closeup of a chained up BUFFY to reveal XANDER, WILLOW, SPIKE, PIKE and TARA, also in chains. All have their heads down and look pretty much defeated. BUFFY is struggling to break her chains.  
  
SPIKE  
A bit late for denial  
now, luv.  
  
PIKE  
I can't believe it.  
  
SPIKE  
(sarcastically)  
Well you're still quick on  
the uptake, aren't you?  
  
BUFFY stops struggling against the chains, panting.  
  
BUFFY  
You two? That's so not  
helping.  
(to XANDER)  
How's Will?  
  
ANGLE ON: Close-up on WILLOW, who is clearly unconscious. XANDER attempts to wake her by nudging her with his foot.  
  
XANDER  
Still out.  
  
TARA  
Is she o-okay?  
  
XANDER  
(worried)  
She's breathing.  
(off TARA's look)  
I'm sure she'll be fine.  
Willow's tough.  
  
BUFFY  
We need her. I can't break  
through these. I think they've  
been sealed with some kind of  
spell. They're probably from the  
Registry's Spring collection.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, we might be down a  
witch, but we do have a  
spare.  
  
All look expectantly to TARA, who takes a deep breath, nodding.  
  
TARA  
I can try.  
  
TARA closes her eyes, and we see that she's exerting some mental effort. The chains on BUFFY'S wrists begin to glow and tremble, but don't break. After a few seconds of this, TARA collapses, panting as BUFFY had been before.  
  
TARA  
(near tears)  
It's no good. I'm not  
strong enough. I'm so  
sorry.  
  
BUFFY  
You tried, Tara. We'll just  
wait for Willow to wake   
up.  
  
XANDER  
What if she doesn't wake up  
in time, Buff? What are we  
gonna do when Dawn comes  
back? We need a plan.  
  
BUFFY  
(helplessly)  
I'm all out of plans. Anybody  
else?  
  
Silence for a few beats, then:  
  
PIKE  
What's gonna happen to us?  
  
BUFFY  
I don't know.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. - COTTAGE LIVING ROOM - DAY  
DAWN is staring at her reflection in the mirror. She's fingering the blouse she's wearing with a frown. All around her are the bodies of the members of the Registry.  
  
BUFFY  
(V.O.)  
How many times have I told  
you not to borrow my things  
without asking? You're gonna  
ruin that!  
  
DAWN  
(V.O.)  
I did ask! You just forgot...about  
the asking, and the agreeing.  
Besides, it looks better on me.  
  
DAWN smiles at the memory. She seems more like the DAWN we used to know.   
  
BUFFY  
(V.O.)  
It so does not!  
  
DAWN  
(V.O.)  
Does too!  
(squealing and laughing)  
No! Buffy! Don't touch me!  
Mom!  
  
BUFFY  
(V.O., annoyed but laughing)  
I'm not going to slay you,  
you big baby.  
  
DAWN  
(V.O.)  
Please! As if you could slay   
me.  
  
Just when we think she's actually back to herself, DAWN suddenly smashes the mirror. We see the cold killer she has become reflected in the shattered glass.  
  
CREDITS  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. - MAGIC BOX - DAY  
ANYA is standing at the counter leafing through a large book with an expression of deep concentration. GILES enters carrying four more similar volumes, extremely harried.  
  
GILES  
Anything, Anya?  
  
ANYA  
Not yet. This would be easier if  
Watchers believed in good  
penmanship. This one looks like  
he was writing by using a magnet  
to move pencil shavings.  
  
GILES  
(loudly and testily)  
Nevertheless, you must learn to  
read the diaries more expediently.  
There are still a number of  
volumes to search, and we are  
running out of time.  
  
ANYA  
I know. I'm doing the best I  
can. Yelling at me isn't making  
me read any faster.  
  
GILES  
(rubs his eyes)  
I 'm sorry... I shouldn't be  
taking it out on you.  
  
ANYA  
I don't understand.  
  
GILES slams the books he walked in with down on the counter in frustration. The loud crash makes ANYA jump, and she turns away from her book to face him. He's more upset than she's ever seen him before.  
  
GILES  
Dawn was my charge when we went  
to London. I should never have  
allowed those bastards to get their  
hands on her.  
  
ANYA  
That's stupid. You didn't know.  
  
GILES  
Not to mention the fact that, as  
Buffy's Watcher, I'm to know  
everything there is to know about  
Slayers, have every possible  
resource at my disposal...there  
must be a solution! Why can't I  
find it?  
  
ANYA  
(trying to cheer him)  
Maybe there's nothing to find.  
Maybe we can't fix Dawn and  
Buffy'll have to kill her.  
  
GILES whirls on ANYA angrily, violently gesturing at her but not actually touching her.  
  
GILES  
Don't say that! Don't you ever,  
ever say that! I have to be able  
to fix this!  
  
ANYA surprises him by slapping him hard across the face.  
  
ANYA  
(tearfully)  
Is this helping Buffy or Dawn?  
Is it helping anyone for us to be  
tearing each other apart? Please  
Giles, Buffy and Dawn need you to  
think like a Watcher right now.  
There'll be plenty of time to assign  
blame later.  
(a sudden thought)  
None of it better be assigned to me.  
  
GILES  
(shakily)  
Anya, I'm so sorry. That was   
unforgivable. You're right, of   
course. We just need to keep   
looking.  
  
ANYA turns away, wiping her eyes, as GILES opens the book on top of the stack he had been carrying. Both seem shaken by their encounter and ANYA scoots a bit further away from GILES as she returns to reading her book.  
  
  
INT. - COTTAGE CELLAR - DAY  
The Scoobies are sitting, waiting. They look up to the door leading into the main part of the house.  
  
BUFFY  
She's coming.  
  
XANDER  
I can't hear anything...  
  
BUFFY  
Trust me on this. She's coming.  
  
The door is pushed open forcefully and Dawn walks down slowly but surely. She gets to the bottom and looks over all of them with disgust on her face.  
  
PIKE  
Dawn... You've got to stop  
this. It's not right.  
  
DAWN  
I'm doing what I must. I'm doing  
the work of the predecessors.  
  
BUFFY  
Not even the ancient Slayers  
did this! You... you're not like  
this. You're my sister. Please...  
stop...  
  
DAWN  
How many times have I told  
you that these appeals won't  
work.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn...  
  
Buffy looks at her pitifully, pleading to her. After a few moments Dawn gets out a key and carefully unlocks the cuffs around Buffy's wrists. Buffy looks up, almost relieved but not entirely trusting.  
  
Dawn suddenly grabs Buffy and pulls her to her feet.  
  
DAWN  
Come on. We finish it now.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm through fighting. I don't  
want it any more. It's not the  
only way.  
  
DAWN  
There is no other way. There  
never has been.  
  
Dawn is really channelling the Super Slayer now. She pushes Buffy but she doesn't react. Dawn tries again but Buffy does nothing.  
  
BUFFY  
No more.  
  
Dawn suddenly dives at her sister. She thrusts her head into the stone wall before throwing her to the ground again.  
  
DAWN  
Fight me!  
  
Buffy just looks up at her. She says nothing. This just makes Dawn even madder. She jumps onto Buffy and begins to pound the hell out of her face.  
  
DAWN  
FIGHT ME!  
  
The Scoobies are all trying to pulls away but their chains are stopping them.  
  
TARA  
Dawn! No!  
  
SPIKE  
Stop it!  
  
XANDER  
Get away from her!  
  
Dawn goes to punch Buffy again but her hand is stopped. Buffy pushes her back and gets to her feet. Her face is bruised and blood is coming from her lip and nose.  
  
BUFFY  
This won't get you anywhere.  
  
DAWN  
No. You're probably right.  
  
Dawn turns around. She says nothing. Buffy moves forward to put her hand on her shoulder. Dawn suddenly spins around and kicks Buffy square in the chest, knocking her into the wall with a loud thud. Some of the bricks are damaged because of the sheer force. Buffy slides down to the floor.  
  
SPIKE  
Buffy!  
  
Dawn forcefully pushes Spike away from Buffy and kneels down in front of her.  
  
DAWN  
This is why you're a bad Slayer.  
You're weak... emotional. You're  
trying to save me. I don't need  
saving. I've never needed saving.  
  
She begins to tie Buffy up with the chains again. She pulls them a little to tight and Buffy cringes. Dawn doesn't react.  
  
She gets up again and paces back and forth across the line of Scoobies. She finally stops at Tara and smiles evilly.  
  
  
INT. - MAGIC BOX - DAY  
GILES and ANYA have moved from the counter to the table. Countless books are stacked high around them. GILES has his face in his hands as ANYA wearily shuts the book she is looking at. GILES looks at her despondently.  
  
GILES  
Nothing?  
  
ANYA merely shakes her head in reply. They look at each other sadly.  
  
ANYA  
(hesitantly)  
Giles, you know the thing I  
said before? That you told me  
to never, ever say again?  
  
GILES  
I apologise again, Anya. It's  
quite hard to be optimistic at  
this point. We've been through  
all the volumes I have. I still  
have some other sources to try,  
but...  
  
Anya looks at him. She's lost all hope. He's fighting feeling the same too but says nothing.  
  
  
INT. - COTTAGE CELLAR - DAY  
Dawn looks down on Tara who stares back at her. She's clearly scared and is trying to hide it... unsuccessfully.  
  
DAWN  
(almost disgusted)  
You...  
  
TARA  
Wh-what?  
  
DAWN  
You know you'll never be with  
her...  
(motions to the unconscious Willow)  
You're too different...  
  
TARA  
W-we l-love each other.  
  
DAWN  
Love isn't important. She's  
touched the dark. Once she  
makes the final step into it  
you'll be irrelevant.  
  
TARA  
(nervously)  
Th-that's not true...  
  
DAWN  
You'll be just what you were  
before you first met. A nobody.  
A quiet, unassuming nobody.  
Willow is going the right way.  
It won't be long now. Once she  
has she may as well be rid of  
you for good.  
  
Tara looks up. She's trying to fight back tears. She knows Dawn is right about the darkness. Everything that's happened to them in the past two years has had Willow's darkness playing an important role.  
  
TARA  
N-no...  
  
Dawn kneels down in front of Tara.  
  
DAWN  
You know, I could just save her  
the trouble and do it for her.  
Right now.  
(stops herself. Serious Slayer channelling)  
But it's all about the hunt. The  
kill is unimportant without the  
hunt.  
(shakes her head)  
Your girl is leaving you. It's  
going to happen.  
  
She gets to her feet again. She looks over a Willow. Her gaze lingers as she continues to speak to Tara.  
  
DAWN  
You were just something  
different... to take her mind  
off the pain. You're nothing  
to her. Just a fad. Nothing.  
She'll find someone else. She  
always does. Just look at  
what happened three years  
ago. She said she loved Oz...  
(motions towards Xander)  
That didn't stop her then...  
  
TARA  
It's not true.  
  
DAWN  
But you believe me... don't you?  
  
Dawn begins to pace again. Tara looks over to Willow nervously and a little suspiciously.  
  
XANDER  
(to Tara, whispering)  
Don't listen to her.  
  
ANGLE: Dawn hears Xander and turns to him. She raises an eyebrow as she stops just in front of him.  
  
DAWN  
Maybe it's time you did some  
listening...  
  
XANDER  
(frowning, challenging)  
Try me.  
  
CLOSE UP: Dawn's face. She gives a "don't mind if I do" smile.  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. - COTTAGE CELLAR - DAY  
Same positions as before. Dawn is looking at Xander who remains defiant.  
  
XANDER  
Do your worst. I know it's  
not Dawn saying any of this.  
  
DAWN  
That's funny... because all I  
have to say is what Dawn has  
always thought.  
  
XANDER  
And yet still I keep on doubting.  
That's the funny thing about me.  
You can't say anything to me  
that'll one tiny bit of difference.  
They're just words.  
  
Gotcha. Dawn knows exactly where to take his torture.  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, words. Just like the  
words that Buffy used to  
reject you...  
  
XANDER  
That was a long time ago.  
  
DAWN  
Or the words everyone used  
to put you down all your life.  
Telling you how useless you  
were, that you'd never amount  
to anything...  
  
XANDER  
But I have. That showed 'em.  
  
DAWN  
But in the back of your mind  
they're still laughing. Aren't  
they?  
  
XANDER  
Oh c'mon. Do you really think  
I care about all that? I have a  
great girlfriend, friends, a job...  
  
DAWN  
I heard all of that... but they're  
still in there aren't they?  
Everything you do right you know  
they're just waiting for you slip  
up again... and when you do they're  
just laughing... telling you that  
they told you so... That you shouldn't  
have bothered at all...  
  
He's not giving up without a fight. He slips into cocky mode.  
  
XANDER  
Y'know... you're really cute  
when you're all evil.  
  
DAWN  
(pauses)  
And there's the core of it all.  
Your sense of humour. You're  
attempt to crack jokes whenever  
you're in danger. Yet it's just a  
way of hiding your own inadequacies.  
  
Xander says nothing. He just stares at her.  
  
DAWN  
And finally the jokes come to  
an end. You'll never know how  
long we've all waited for that.  
  
XANDER  
I...  
  
DAWN  
Don't bother.  
  
She just looks away from Xander. He looks utterly dejected.  
  
  
INT. - MAGIC BOX - DAY  
Giles and Anya continue to rake through all of the books they can. There's a huge pile of the ones that have been rejected. Giles is getting more and more stressed out.  
  
GILES  
It's useless! There's nothing  
at all that'll help us!  
  
He punches the table. When he pulls his fist away there's a crack in the table.  
  
ANYA  
Do you realise how much  
this table costs?  
  
GILES  
For God's sake, Anya...  
  
ANYA  
Don't you start taking it out  
on me again. I've had enough  
of that for one day.  
  
GILES  
(nods)  
I... I know. I'm sorry. It's just...  
this isn't getting us anywhere.  
  
Anya flicks through a book absently then thinks of something.  
  
ANYA  
Of course.  
  
GILES  
What? What is it?  
  
ANYA  
Why there isn't a spell anywhere  
to get rid of the Slayer soul!  
  
Giles looks expectantly at her.  
  
ANYA  
(C'tnd)  
It's so obvious! The Slayers were  
first created there was never any  
need to stop the line so why create  
a spell to do just that.  
  
GILES  
(slow realisation)  
Of course... But that could  
mean there's no hope at all  
for Dawn...  
  
He looks at Anya as if he's giving up.  
  
  
EXT. - COTTAGE - DAY  
Establishing shot.  
  
INT. - COTTAGE CELLAR - DAY  
ANGLE: Willow. She begins to come to her senses. She looks around.  
  
Buffy is beaten to a pulp. She's barely able to speak. Her face is bruised and bleeding. Xander is looking down as if he's ashamed with himself.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh my God... What's going on?  
  
DAWN  
Nice to see you're back with us.  
  
WILLOW  
Wh... What've you done?  
  
DAWN  
I haven't done a thing. I've  
just helped them all realise  
their own faults.  
  
WILLOW  
This is sick! You can't do this!  
  
DAWN  
(mock remorse)  
No, I can't.  
(brightens up)  
But wait! I already am!  
  
Spike begins to tug at his chains. He wants to get out NOW!  
  
SPIKE  
Stop this!  
  
DAWN  
Oh, so you're still with us...  
  
SPIKE  
Too bloody right I am! You're  
not ignoring me! You're not  
bringing me down like you've  
done to all of this lot! I've seen  
the dark! I've embraced it! Ain't  
nothin' you can do to me.  
  
DAWN  
(ignoring his comments)  
How's you arm?  
  
SPIKE  
What?  
  
Dawn kneels down next to him. She grabs his arm and he can't pull away.  
  
DAWN  
It's getting better.  
  
SPIKE  
(dry)  
Don't you just love that added  
healing...  
  
DAWN  
You know what I'm going to do.  
  
SPIKE  
(nods)  
Yeah. Ain't gonna let it affect me.  
  
DAWN  
Really?  
  
She grabs his arm and snaps it again. He calls out in agony.  
  
SPIKE  
Bitch!  
  
DAWN  
You're lucky. I could've killed  
you.  
  
SPIKE  
(sarcasm ahoy!)  
Can't you just feel the love in  
those words?  
  
He can't grabs his arm since he's chained up. The broken arm hangs lifelessly. He's trying to ignore the pain.  
  
DAWN  
(Continuing, ignores Spike's comments)  
I could just as easily kill you  
all. But I want to break you.  
  
PIKE  
(Re: Spike's arm)  
You've already made a good  
start.  
  
DAWN  
Shut up.  
  
PIKE  
No way! I wanna know what's  
happened to the Dawn I knew!  
The Dawn who was looking  
forward to seeing me again!  
  
DAWN  
There was a Dawn who actually  
wanted to see you? That doesn't  
sound quite right...  
  
ANGLE: WILLOW. She's just as confused as ever throughout the whole exchange.  
  
WILLOW  
(TO Tara)  
What's going on?  
  
There's a little distrust in Tara's voice - Dawn's words having deeply affected her.  
  
TARA  
What does it look like?  
  
WILLOW  
Tara... what's wrong?  
  
ANGLE: DAWN. She notices them talking and spins around.  
  
DAWN  
(pissed off)  
Did I say you were allowed  
to talk?  
  
The two witches immediately stop.  
  
ANGLE: BUFFY. She begins to laugh. Not a happy laugh but an ironic one. It gets Dawn's attention.  
  
DAWN  
What now?  
  
BUFFY  
It's just funny. I thought you  
were supposed to be the  
emotionless killing machine  
you keep telling me that I  
oughta be. Yet we really seem  
to be bugging you.  
  
DAWN  
Then you're reading me wrong.  
  
BUFFY  
I don't think I am. I think  
you're airing all of your doubts  
and worries that you had before  
this all happened.  
  
Dawn reacts quickly. She grabs Buffy's throat tightly.  
  
DAWN  
I'm just making them realise  
how irrelevant they are - you  
wouldn't believe it before. Now  
I'm showing you! It's for your  
benefit. Maybe this is actually  
better than killing them.  
  
Buffy says nothing. Dawn slowly realises her grip.  
  
BUFFY  
(sadly)  
What's happened to you?  
  
DAWN  
I've had a calling.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm sick of hearing that. That's  
what you say every time I ask  
you this. It's not true. Why  
aren't you our Dawn anymore?  
  
DAWN  
Dawn is gone. There is only  
the Slayer.  
  
BUFFY  
(sadly, accepting)  
I thought so...  
  
DAWN  
And what's that supposed  
to mean?  
  
BUFFY  
It means I know what I have  
to do.  
  
DAWN  
(as if!)  
Like you'd even get the chance...  
  
Dawn kicks Buffy in the stomach. She coughs up a little blood.  
  
ANGLE: DAWN. She suddenly realises what she's done. She takes several steps back in shock.  
  
DAWN  
I...  
  
The moment of clarity ends. Slayer Dawn is back. She looks disdainfully at all of the Scoobies then glances towards the steps leading into the main part of the house.  
  
DAWN  
I'll leave you for a while.  
Try not to forget me.  
  
She makes her way up the stairs.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN FLOOR - DAY  
Dawn slams the door shut behind her. She steps over several bodies before stopping. She looks at her hands. For a second she almost seems regretful but again it doesn't last. She rolls her hand into a fist and punches towards the wall.  
  
INT. - COTTAGE CELLAR - DAY  
They all hear the impact of Dawn's fist on the wall coming from upstairs. They all sit in silence for a while. Willow turns to them.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh my God...  
  
XANDER  
So what's her plan? Leave us  
down here until we feel so bad  
about ourselves we won't care  
that she's gonna starve us to  
death because right about now  
that sounds like a good option.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh snap out of it you ponce.  
You don't actually believe the  
bollocks she was feeling you?  
  
XANDER  
(a little down)  
Maybe...  
  
SPIKE  
If my hands weren't chained  
up I'd bloody well knock some  
sense into you!  
  
XANDER  
What if Anya sees the real  
me and wants to leave me.  
  
Spike begins tugging at the chains for the sheer purpose of hitting Xander.  
  
BUFFY  
Will you just calm down!  
  
XANDER  
He started it!  
  
SPIKE  
And he's a self-depreciating  
arsehole.  
  
BUFFY  
We haven't got time for this.  
  
ANGLE: WILLOW AND TARA. Willow can tell there's something wrong with Tara.  
  
WILLOW  
What's wrong, honey?  
  
TARA  
N-nothing.  
  
WILLOW  
Was it something she told you?  
Well it's not true. I don't care  
what she says is wrong with  
you... it's nothing.  
  
TARA  
She... she didn't say anything  
about me. It was about...  
something else.  
(pause)  
You think there's something  
wrong with me?  
  
WILLOW  
No! No, of course I don't. I  
love you. You're the most  
wonderful human being I've  
ever met...  
  
TARA  
You've met a lot of people...  
  
WILLOW  
But I love you...  
  
TARA  
B-but how many people have  
you said that too and... and  
thought you meant it?  
  
WILLOW  
I...  
  
Tara looks sadly at Willow. In her mind she really thinks Dawn was right. Willow notices this despair and looks her in the eyes.  
  
WILLOW  
Tara... baby... I love you. Every  
time I tell you that I know...  
know I mean it. With everyone  
else... even with Oz... there was  
a doubt. A "what if he doesn't  
feel the same". Maybe he did,  
maybe he didn't. I don't know...  
and I don't care. All I care about  
is knowing that when I tell you  
how much I love you that you  
feel the same about me. And  
that's what's important. No  
matter what anyone tries  
to tell you.  
  
Tara nods. There are tears forming in her eyes but she fights them back.  
  
TARA  
Thank you...  
  
Their hands are able to stretch enough in the chains to be able to touch.  
  
ANGLE SPIKE: He's struggling to put the bone in his arm back into place. There's a loud click as he succeeds.  
  
SPIKE  
Ugh!  
  
PIKE  
Do you have to do that in front  
of us?  
  
SPIKE  
I do if I don't want it to heal  
backwards... which I don't.  
  
There's another pause as they all look up to the doorway. After several moments the silence is broken.  
  
XANDER  
I'm sick of this. I'm sick of  
waiting for the next round  
of "This is Your Crappy Life."  
  
PIKE  
What can we do?  
  
They all look to Buffy who's about to speak.  
  
BUFFY  
We get out. Now!  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INT. COTTAGE - CELLAR  
Buffy is struggling with her bonds. She looks over to Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
Will, can you undo the  
incantation on these?  
  
WILLOW  
I... I don't know. I'm not  
sure... I mean, what if I  
start glowing again and  
can't use magic? There'll  
be no one to...  
  
BUFFY  
Can you try?  
  
WILLOW  
I...  
  
Tara, officially getting over her fears, grabs Willow's hand.  
  
TARA  
*We* can do this!  
  
Willow looks into Tara's eyes.  
  
WILLOW  
A-are you sure?  
  
TARA  
As sure as I know I'd do  
anything for you.  
  
WILLOW  
(nods, to Buffy)  
We'll do it.  
  
SPIKE  
Just hurry up before Little  
Bitch comes back.  
  
Willow and Tara concentrate and the chains that tie them all up glow. Everyone watches hopefully. Buffy struggles to break them but can't. Willow and Tara continue to concentrate. The chains glow even brighter so that everyone has to turn away from it. Suddenly they stop glowing. Willow opens her eyes and looks hopefully at Buffy.  
  
WILLOW  
It's done... I think.  
  
TARA  
And we made them extra  
weak too. Should help.  
  
Buffy pulls forward and the chains seems to crumble from the walls. Spike does the same.  
  
BUFFY  
(to Spike)  
Get them all out.  
  
Buffy and Spike begin to break Xander, Pike, Willow and Tara free.  
  
XANDER  
Thanks. Now all we have to  
do is get passed Dawn.  
  
SPIKE  
A little harder than it seems  
but we can do it.  
  
XANDER  
Can I have some of that faith  
of yours?  
  
SPIKE  
Faith? Bloody ignorance more like.  
  
XANDER  
Glad you said it not me!  
  
They share a quick smile.  
  
ANGLE: Pike looks uncomfortably at Buffy.  
  
PIKE  
Look... I'm reall sorry.  
  
BUFFY  
About what?  
  
PIKE  
About believing Dawn's story.  
I should've realised it was too  
weird to be real.  
  
BUFFY  
But if I'd told you Dawn had  
been turned into a psychotic  
primitive Slayer by the Watchers  
you'd have thought the same.  
  
Pike nods but he's still not happy.  
  
PIKE  
But the fact remains I was  
a terrible judge of character.  
Always did have problems with  
that...  
  
He affectionately touches Buffy's cheek. We see Spike in the background noticing and looking pretty jealous. Buffy smiles softly at Pike's touch but moves his hand away. He notices her heart isn't quite into it.  
  
PIKE  
Something's wrong?  
  
BUFFY  
We have to go... and... and things  
are too complicated now to think  
about...  
  
PIKE  
I've been thinking about you since  
I left the last time. That's why I  
came back in the first place.  
  
BUFFY  
Please don't.  
  
Buffy glances over towards Spike without really realising. Pike notices.  
  
PIKE  
Oh. I see. I guess it's the second  
time you've taken your work home  
with you.  
(realises how harsh his words sounded)  
God... I'm sorry.  
  
BUFFY  
No, no... it's not the same. Hell, it's  
possibly more complicated. He's  
human now.  
  
PIKE  
Human?  
  
BUFFY  
Long story... one I'll tell you once  
we've got outta here. C'mon.  
  
Buffy looks over all the others.  
  
BUFFY  
Well what're we waiting for?  
  
She begins to make her way to the stairs. The others follow.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Things definately aren't going well. Giles' hair is a mess and he rubs his forehead in frustration. Anya is getting pretty stressed too.  
  
GILES  
Bollocks!  
  
ANYA  
Stop swearing and start focusing!  
  
GILES  
Oh sod focusing! We're not getting  
anywhere and you know it. You can  
stop trying to humour me. Not even  
the Council with all of its resources  
can solve this... they refuse to even  
admit they've made a mistake!  
(a little angrier)  
If I could only get my hands on  
Travers and that sycophantic sod  
Nigel...  
  
ANYA  
...it wouldn't solve anything.  
  
GILES  
It'd make me feel a damn sight  
better.  
  
ANYA  
But it wouldn't help Dawn!  
  
GILES  
Short of going into her head  
and forcing the Slayer out of  
her nothing will!  
  
ANYA  
(sadly)  
True...  
  
There is a silence as they both look down at the table almost in defeat. Anya suddenly looks up at Giles again.  
  
ANYA  
Wait a minute!  
  
GILES  
What now?  
  
ANYA  
What did you just say?  
  
GILES  
Short of going into her head  
and forcing the Slayer out of  
her nothing's going to help her!  
  
Anya jumps up and slams her fist down on the table in victory.  
  
ANYA  
Yes! Of course!  
  
GILES  
What? What is it?  
  
ANYA  
Why didn't we think of it before?  
  
GILES  
Think of what, damn it?  
  
ANYA  
Think about it - when Buffy went  
all catatonic last year after Glory  
took Dawn... Willow joined with  
her to bring her out of herself!  
  
Giles looks at her for a while then shakes his head.  
  
GILES  
This is different. It couldn't work.  
  
ANYA  
Different situation, same principle.  
If Willow... or even Buffy can get  
into her head... maybe she'll be  
able to...  
  
GILES  
Fight the Slayer spirit from within...  
If there is still Dawn in there...  
trapped somehow... Of course!  
  
ANYA  
Ha! Me, one. Big clever Watcher,  
nothing!  
  
GILES  
Only if Buffy isn't too late in  
saving Willow...  
  
They look at each other ominously - duh duh duhn!  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - DAY  
The Scoobies come up from the stairs into the living area. Buffy looks around first, in the direction of the hallway to the exit and the kitchen at the back.  
  
BUFFY  
(whispers)  
It's clear.  
  
XANDER  
(slightly surprised)  
You're not going after her?  
  
BUFFY  
She'll come after us, I know  
it. And I'd rather deal with her  
on home turf. C'mon.  
  
She walks forward. They get out into the hallway with Pike at the rear.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - ENTRANCE HALLWAY - DAY  
They get out to the door. Buffy tests it.  
  
BUFFY  
Unlocked. Let's go.  
  
XANDER  
Let's hope she hasn't messed  
with my car.  
  
Buffy makes sure Spike, Xander, Willow and Tara are out. She looks over to Pike.  
  
BUFFY  
Hurry up.  
  
PIKE  
Wait! I heard something.  
  
BUFFY  
Then come on!  
  
PIKE  
Get the car started!  
  
BUFFY  
But...  
  
PIKE  
Do it! I'll just make sure the  
coast's clear.  
  
Buffy frowns but does what he says. Pike turns around to look into the living room. We hear the front door shut. He looks around until he knows everyone else is safe and begins to make his way around the corner to the door. He tugs at it but it's locked. He struggles with the handle but to no avail.  
  
PIKE  
(to himself)  
But Buffy just...  
  
He hears someone cough behind him. He turns around slowly to see Dawn with the key. He's suddenly terrified.  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. COTTAGE - DAY  
Buffy runs to the car just as Xander is trying to get his car started.  
  
BUFFY  
What's wrong?  
  
XANDER  
The keys aren't here! I knew  
I left them here!  
  
SPIKE  
Lemme see that...  
  
Spike leans forward and starts fiddling under the steering wheel.  
  
XANDER  
Stop crushing me!  
  
SPIKE  
Hang on... nearly there...  
  
The engine bursts into life.  
  
BUFFY  
Great!  
  
WILLOW  
Where's Pike?  
  
BUFFY  
(looking towards the door)  
I don't know...  
  
The door opens suddenly and Dawn emerges holding Pike by the back of the neck with his arm behind his back.  
  
PIKE  
Just go!  
  
BUFFY  
No!  
  
Buffy runs towards him. Dawn grabs his head and twists it until a sickening snap is heard. Everyone in the car cringes and look in horror.  
  
BUFFY  
NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
She runs towards Dawn who is still holding Pike's body but Willow jumps from the car and pulls her back kicking and screaming.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy! We have to...  
  
BUFFY  
(pulling away, interrupting)  
No! We can't just...  
  
With Tara's help Willow pulls Buffy into the car. Xander quickly puts it into gear and they drive off as fast as they can.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn stands in front of the cottage, still holding Pike's lifeless body as she watches the car leave. She throws him aside with contempt and picks up his motorcycle and begins to ride off in pursuit of the car.  
  
EXT. MAGIC BOX - NIGHT  
Establishing shot. Several hours have passed. Xander's car pulls up outside.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - NIGHT  
The Scoobies arrive at the shop. Giles and Anya see the conditions they're all in and rush to help.  
  
GILES  
Are... are you all right?  
  
BUFFY  
Pike... She got Pike...  
  
GILES  
Pike? He came back to Sunnydale?  
  
BUFFY  
She... she...  
  
Giles looks at the others, realising he can't get any sense out of Buffy.  
  
XANDER  
Dawn killed him. Right in front  
of us.  
  
GILES  
My God.  
  
Giles rushes to comfort Buffy. Anya walks to Xander and they hug sadly. Willow wraps her arms around Tara. Spike just looks out of place.  
  
BUFFY  
I... I have to stop this.  
  
WILLOW  
How?  
  
BUFFY  
I have... I have to kill Dawn.  
  
Everyone stares at her in shock.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


End file.
